This agent was approved by the FDA in December, 1997 for the treatment of recurrent low grade, follicular non-Hodgkin's lymphoma based partly on information from this trial. Fifteen patients were enrolled on this trial. Accrual to this study was closed in 1997, and no further treatments have been given to these patients on the GCRC. Follow-up of these patients continues for relapse-free and overall survival.